


Living the Daddy Dream

by Codyc02 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again sorry not sorry ;), Alpha Kuron (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Omega Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Stress Relief, almost forgot!, cum kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Codyc02
Summary: [Warning my first time writing a fic sooo might be shit??? But I needed to write this to make myself seem better about myself oK? This summary is gonna be shit, gonna write this in semi first person from my POV but implied to be an OC character]Basically, you work a decent enough paying job at a coffee shop. To socially awkward for your life, so how you pull through just barely through every minor interaction with a person is a miracle. Spying a hot guy or two was your daily past time destraction.However when the hot man of your dreams pops in more than one time, at exactly the same time everyday. You device a plan- one that involves taking a risk. A risk of actually socializing. Oh shit can you believe it. Once you learn the name of sed ‘man of your dreams’ you learn a little something. Turns out he’s single and ready to mingle!Nows your chance don’t fuck it up-[God damn...that was shit- please trust me it will be better than how I explained it]





	1. Unexpected Routine Change

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey hey hey, it’s your everyday gay. So after reading my fair share of...”fics” I’ve decided, “hey I could probably write one that will have even me- going hard” so here we are? Might be horrible at writing but might get better by doing this?? Like the tags imply this gonna be smutty yet cute and everything else I find kinky. AHH I can’t with myself >~<  
> Anyways enjoy me trying my best- cause there’s not much else I can do... SO YEAH- 
> 
> Might update when I’m lonely and in need of making it seem like I’m loved by a fictional character everyone wishes that was real- whoops there I go again.

Looking into the mirror all you see. “Ah it is I, that bitch.” Yourself, looking half awake and ready to get fucked by social anxiety. Half-ass combing your hair, throwing on a green polo, some jeans and plopping the same cap you do everyday. Before walking Walking out the door with as little excitement as ever you grab your keys, wallet, and a few other essential items and with that-you begin your daily walk. To work. Yes, still keeping up that 8-3 job at the coffee shop down a couple blocks from your three story apartment, which was only to last until you got something better. It wasn’t the worst job, but none the less it was a job. Sure you made some ‘friends’ but its not like you really hung out with them after work hours. It was usually you and two other workers in the morning to the afternoon. The manager and a younger boy maybe in his college days. Then you, the average young adult who still hasn’t thought of what life has really got for you. The job is easy enough, trying to not get put on the register was your main priority but it happened from time to time. When then did happen the amount of mean tall stability and the lack of actual human socilization made it a little awkward- Well a lot awkward but it was manageable with a break. Your eyes would wonder to whatever Alpha you found hot walks in or in front of the shop, not saying a thing to them thought- cause why worry about starting a conversation with a real person. You found it to be something your brain tended to do when you dosed off when there wasn’t a rush of people coming in and out for their daily dose of caffeine shots. 

Soon after starting a shift, you where lucky enough to get the cleaning duty for the day while the manager took the job at the front with the register. You younger boy had surprisingly been the baker but he had the typical teenage attitude of ’Im;m only doing this cause no one else will’ but we knew he secretly liked to cook.  
You had just finished wiping down one of the tables near one of the large pane windows near the big open sign in the front of the shop when you heard your name being called by the manager up front. 

“Hey Jax! [This is my OC’s name, you can use as you want but this is the name I will refer to you as, carry on.] Do you think you can watch the front for me while I go to the bathroom?”

You wanted to say no but your kind nature made you just nodded and wave her off while you walked up to the front.  
It wasn’t that busy, right now. You ended up pulling out of those mini stir straw used for coffee and sat back in the little stool they provided for anyone working at the register and started to fiddle with the little straw. “What am I gonna do with myself...” you thought as you waited for the manager lady to come back from doing her business...  
You didn’t even notice someone had walked in and up to the counter until you heard a small grunt or cough of sorts to pull you out of your thoughts. You sat up too quickly after being slightly starteled and knocked over the stool. You stumbled over yourself for a minute before finally setting down the stool. With your face, now blushing red you shyly apologized and looked up to take the persons order. “...oh no hes hot-“

“It’s quite alright! Sorry to startle you like that.” The man put his hand behind his head to scratch it to break the awkward tension of his standing over the counter watching that scene unfold.

“I uh- no you’re fine. It’s just- Ah... WHAT CAN I GET YOU!” thanks social aniexty- was that to loud? To controlling? Doesn’t matter I made an embarrassment of myself already, I just wanted to get this over with and leave.

Kindly ignoring the obvious gay™️ Mess of an omega in front of him the man replied “Ill just have two large black coffees, nothing in them. And a cream-cheese bagel.” He ended his order with a slight smile.

Fuck he’s hot and cute- “Ah sure thing... for here or...?”

“Here will be fined- I’m actually meeting someone here.”

Damn, guess I should have known an Alpha like him would be taken already. “And a name for the order?” You ask still not daring to look Into his eyes.

“Shirogane, or actually- just put Shiro for short.” Another sly smile.

Stop being cute goddammit! Your insides screamed as you exchanged a small glance as he handed you the money and you gave change back. You watched him walk to a smaller table, the one toy just finished cleaning- you watched as he put back his spare change in his back pocket- “god damn those back muscles and arms....” you thought to yourself before he sat down with his bagel and gazed out the window. A slight touch on the shoulder from the manager pulled you back into reality. 

“I’m back! Sorry that took so long, I got a call I had to take. You ok? You look kind of pale...”

You paused before answering, searching for the right lie to tell so she never knew of what happened. “I-I’m fine- just haven’t eaten in a while.” Lies.

“Why don’t you go on break for a bit and come back once you’ve had something to eat?”

“Thanks... I’ll be back in a few” yor assured before you rushed to the break room grabbed your stuff than walked swiftly passed the table where ‘Shiro’ has been sitting.

“Hey-“ you heard him call out and you stopped in your path to escape the most awkward 5 minutes of your life. 

“Y-yes?” You answered voice shakey

“Sorry again for flustering you back there-“

You smiled weakly to hide the fact you had hoped no one said anything of what went down just now “It’s fine, Shiro right? No hard feelings, just lost in thought like usual.” You turned to leave.

He squinted for a second probably looking at the name tag I had on “All right Jax just wanted to apologize again. Take care!” He was too nice- I love him already.

“You too...” 

You swiftly walked out of the shop and took a sharp turn around the corner to take a breather.


	2. Swirling Emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, just when you try to get your life together it all comes crashing down in the most embarrassing way. But things surly Will look up.

After zooming out of the coffee shop for your “break” You found yourself walking to the only place you can calm down. The city library. A quiet old building where you could recoup and do more dwelling into who this ‘Shiro’ guy was all about.  
You decided to seat yourself in one of the lounge areas in the back, just to be safe from another interaction with anyone at this point. You pulled out your phone and decided todo some searching- you pulled up Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, Facebook, hell even YouTube. You had to find this mans and know more- you NEEDED to see him again. You started to pull up names. Shiro, Shiro_daddy, Shirogane, Alpha Shiro. Nothing on anything was pullling up with the man you had seen.  
The man, who’s stature and physique already burned an image into your mind, was tall and muscular, specifically those backs muscles, strong shoulders, with thick biceps to connect them. You wished you had gotten a chance to stare more a little below the belt, but it all happened so fast. Then again how can you naturally and normally look at someone’s crotch in public- his sharp jawline could cut, HIS EYES- god for the minimal maybe five seconds you saw them, he had The DREAMIEST eyes... his black hair and little white hair floof, the slightest natural cheek blush added to the cuteness level behind the massive BIG DICK ENERGY of an alpha worth knowing miles away. AH- god he was everyhting. 

“No- not him. Close? Ew who the hell are you-“ you where scrolling through everything and anything just trying to get one photo of this mans. “Why do I have to be the most socially awkward gay on the planet... I could- no SHOULD have talked to him more! Although- wait he said something, what did he say just before giving me his gorgeous name...” 

Here will be fine- I’m actually meeting someone here.

“Yeah- those words...” you sighed to yourself as you kept going on your love crazed search. Knowing what you where thinking was impossible.  
About 20 minutes had passed and you moaned in defeat as you sat back up and streateched. After all you still had a job to get back to. “I can do this later” you whispered to yourself as you put your phone into your back pocket. 

“Part of me wants you to be still sitting at the same table you where at when I left. When I get back I want to see you alone and sipping your coffee- but what would I do? Exactly...I know- deep down that if I had a second chance, I would do...nothing...”

You crept slowly around the Corning nearing the shop, conflicted on the thought Shiro still be there. ‘Surly by now he’d have gone, right?’ You’d sorta wished... But that small bit of hope was crushed and the levels of anxiety had diminished when you saw into the window of the store to see the table taken by another couple. Your emotions toyed with you, where you happy he was gone? That he might never come back and you did nothing about it... or where you happy? You walked into the shop and walked back to the break room to place your essentials you had quickly scooped up and walked back out to the manager. You had nothing to really say besides something cheary like ‘I’m feeling much better now, thank you for the early break’ or simply ‘Thank you, I’m feeling much better.’ She simply smiled and you got back to cleaning. 

 

The time slowly ticked away as you cleaned helped when the daily rush hour came around but when it was almost time to leave you couldn’t help but think to yourself...

You needed to settle eventually, what’s a dropout like you supposed to do anyways? Your mental state needed something, anything to repair itself. You felt- broken. You had no one to bond with, no one to care for, and no one to do the same for you. Your parents still think your in school, but you can’t bring the thought of telling them you dropped out into frame. You moved so far from your family and old friends for this school, and you let them all down... it’s not that you weren’t smart, more you got bored. So much that you didn’t bother in the classes. You wanted more than just the same stuff everyday. You wanted adventure and change. You’ve never been the most, social tning, it shows. But you’ve tried to be. Rejection was common and expected at this point. It’s like the lottery, it’s a one in a million chance you’ll get everything you’ve ever wanted. But no matter how hard you try you just- failed... Every time something positive actually happens to you, you just play it off as ‘luck’ or not good enough. You where so caught up in being a failure you never ‘had time to think positive’ it’s was pointless and meaningless. You where always told ‘someday you’re going to do great things’ and ‘you need to be strong now, so later on you can have a supporting- family’. Yeah you’ve thought about starting one, but who would wanna hook up with you like this.  
But- through all the negativity, something about one alpha, something about Shiro. It sparked something inside you. He, and he alone was your support. You wanted him as much as you needed him to make you whole. His presence slapped you up right and told you to wake the fuck up sweetheart, now is the chance to fix everything, mentally broken, about you. 

You went home that evening with new intentions. You WHERE going to change- better or for worse. You needed to eventually, living like this was helping nobody. If you wanted any chance of catching the eye of any, preferably Shiros eye, you needed to step the fuck up.  
You spent the rest of your day cleaning and tidying up your rather shammy apartment. You wanted to start fresh again. 

*hours of listening to inspirational music later*

“Finally, I think I’m getting somwhere... no, I definitely am getting somewhere.” You arrived yourself as you looked at the piles of trash and old emo things you quickly threw out. Things where looking, decent enough now. You could actually see inside the kitchen sink, food was actually put away, you could see your rooms floor along with what your bed looked like. And with that you changed into your soft pajamas that you never knew toy owned till you went through all your clothes, and hoped into bed with the intention to litghen up your mood and get a new personality. You really wamted to, but you had to actually commit to it...

“Sweet fucking dreams to me, myself, ...and I...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day Yeets into Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You slowly rolled around in bed as the sun shone into your, now open blinds. It was, too bright but it helped you to start the day off getting some sun. You hummed a little taking in the new light and embracing it for once.

“Wait.” You sat up and reached for your phone on the nightstand. “Oh fuck- fuck fuck fucK” it was currently 10 am. You start work at 8 am. You never set an alarm. Good job starting things new, this is certainly a new thing to sleep in. “I’m gonna be three hours late for this god dAmn bullshiT!” Let’s just say you’ve never gotten dressed and been out of the house within 20 minutes- ever. You managed to do it in under 6 just now. You yeeted out of the complex down the block to the coffee shop. 

 

You burst into the shop practically out of breath. You looked up from having your head hung low as you steadied yourself, then you lost you breath again. “ITS HIM- FUCKINg HElL” As if you couldn’t have made yourself more noticeable, charging the shop wheezing on your lack of working out, and to make things worse you where late. And probably gonna get yelled at in front of the literal man of your dreams. Everything you had wanted to work on just flickered in your mind, almost fading away. You could almost hear the visual sound of your mental stability shattering. Everyone was staring at you, your face went from red to pale white. You couldn’t tell if you where physically shaking enough for people to notice, even if you just ran all the way here, you felt your vision go blurry and watery. “Don’t even think about it body, this was my day- I can still make this... work...” you gave out, and physically felt yourself collapse. Out of embarrassment? Or your lack of working out- you didn’t know. It was cold and empty. Before you completely lost it, you heard your name being called by one of the workers. It didn’t matter, this probably would cost your dignity to show yourself here ever again, and probably the job itself. You blacked out knowing you had been sobbing.

 

You surprisingly woke up in a bed. Not yours, why would any of this been a dream. You had no idea how longs it’s been pm where you were, or who brought you to where ever you are. You looked around the small room that surrounded you. Quickly you came to the conclusion you where in a clinic. Everything was white, nothing really around to say ‘this is someone’s house’. There was a breathing mask over your face which you easily pulled off and over your head, you sat up in the bed and quickly winced in pain. Your head was pounding, probably from the fall on whatever you landed on. You saw that you where in a flimsy gown, and your clothes has been folded at the end of the bed. “I wonder who literally- had to chance me”. You leaned over more to grab your pants and felt around the pockets. “Phones, wallet, keys-“ a sigh of relief. Just when you thought of getting up the door began to open. Epecting the doctor to stayed sitting up. But it wasn’t... 

“Hey, you’re up!” The voice was deep, and smooth to your ears, sOoo good to hear his voice.

“Y- I guess- hmm....” you had no words, you began to blush again in embarrassment as, yup Shiro walked into the room and closed the door. 

“I’m sure your wondering what exactly is happening, but if you need more time to recuperate I can come back in a few.” 

“Well, I mean-“ you pulled youself closer against the back of the bed to sit up as much as you could. “I’m ok, I guess. My head is just a little...irritated-“ you still can barely talk around him.

He stepped closer to the bed and ended up sitting on the end of it looking over at you with a worry look in his eyes. You teansed up more and felt the blood rush to your head ‘too close’.

“You did fall pretty hard back there... I’m guessing the manager? She was really worried and wanted to call am ambulance for you.” He chuckled a little, but shook it off “She must really like you as a worker... So kind too.”

You could only measly smile as he talked.

“Anyways- she ended up calling one to take you somewhere to make sure you weren’t in a coma or anything serious. But... someone needed to be with you and she knew that. I could tell she was stressed out, we ended up sitting you in one of the booths until the Abulence showed up. She was on the phone talking with someone about taking her shift, since I already had sort of met toy can helped carry you into the booth...” 

You stop listening for a moment after you heard him say he ‘carried you’. YOU in HIS ARMS. If you could fan girl right now you would have. Just dreaming of being in his arms made you feel all tingly. 

You pulled yourself back to the story a s listened as he offered to go with you to the Clinic. He truly was the most kind human being, not only helping a practical stranger but to this extent.  
When he seemed done with the story he looked back to toy with questioning eyes. 

“Th-thank you, for everything. Really...” your weak voice managed to squeak that out. 

“Oh come on, it’s the least I could do.”

“The least? You don’t even know me and yet you go through all this” gesturing to yourself and everything around you to add emphasis “why? You had nothing todo with me, why did you. Help...?”

Just when you finally managed to say somthing, he took a moment to think. And just as he went to speak, a knock on the door made us both aware. The doctor came into the room.  
We sat there for a bit as he explained more about how I was, he gave me a prescription for some meds to help with the headaches. Everything was fine, but he suggest working my body a bit more... “no need to fat shame.”  
He left the room and left Shiro and I too recollect ourselves.

“How about I wait outside the room for you to get dressed again and we can talk about this more outside of here, yeah?” He sat up and smiled towards you, yet again fake scratching the back of his head.

“Sure. I’ll be out in a minute.”

You waited for him to leave the room, and then toy sat up again and slid your legs over the bed and slowly slid down. A little shaky but manageable. You untied the gown and threw on your clothes and shoes. You self and ans fixed bed and folded the gown. Knowing it would all be washed anyways. You walked towards the door and slowly opened it. You found Shiro standing right in front, almost guarding the door. He was a lot taller than you now you where right next to each other. 

“You all good to go? Got everything?” Stop. Being. So cute god dammit. 

“Yeah I think so.” You rummaged through your pockets then shook your head in agreement. You did have everything. 

“Great, let’s go then” another smile as he began to walk. 

You moaned to yourself at his cuteness and began to walk behind him. Collecting the wave of sents snd phermones he gave off. He clearly kept clean, he smelled amazing. You weren’t even hiding the fact you where sniffing the air around you for collect it all. 

“I hope you don’t mind me driving you home? Unless you want to call someone to pick you up, I completely understand if you want to. I can wait with you.”

“Actually I don’t mind at all, if it’s ok with you?” You asked quietly as you looked up at him, pobably looking like a love sick puppy. 

“I don’t mind at all” he smiled and began the walk to his car in the parking lot. 

He truly was the best. Now was your chance to strike a conversation with him.  
You got into his car, you could already tell you where going to go crazy not senting everything in his car. He asked for my address and put it into a GPS on his phone. 

“Don’t blow this- like you have been. Just talk to him....”

You breathed in heavily, totally not to smell more of Shiro, but to ready yourself to actually talk real with this man. Once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Well that was fun. *cough* I swear I’m dying for it to heat up to, but you can’t have a steamy fic without the harshest slow burns. 
> 
> I’m probably going to update at least everyday. Cause even I can’t wait for the smutties 💦


	3. Just a little update (will delete later)

I know I promised to update at least everyday, and trust me I’ve been wanting too.

But life doesn’t like it when I’m happy and hits me with the ol sad bitch hours and then I just there and do nothing all day.

So when my anxiety stops fucking me daily I promise I will update this!! I seriously plan to get my shit together by Tomorrow, unless school is a shitshow- but I still plan to add something even if it’s a smaller chapter!

I do plan on changing how I write and stuff- so like I’m planing to have diff POV just so it’s not confusing af when reading, and I plan to start using the proper way of signifying what’s Happening ie. (talking, an action, air quotes, past text/ memories) so yE

I won’t give up on you horny people wanting me to get to the good stuff already! (if there are any of you!) 

So yeah :D 

I heard when life gets tough just dance it off sooo

*does the Macarena out of here*


End file.
